fashion for passion
by Kuroii.Romantica
Summary: the famous photographer hanazono minami has sent an invitation to mikan sakura...what would this be?and what's passion?is that a food?mwahahahaha...just read it minna this is really interesting!
1. Chapter 1

(One day a famous photographer sent an invitation to mikan sakura to pose for a new teen magazine year 2008…)

**(One day a famous photographer sent an invitation to mikan sakura to pose for a new teen magazine year 2008…)**

Hotaruuuuuuuuuu **she screams**

Shut up baka!! **Hotaru was really annoyed **

Look…look..look **mikan said**

What now?!

the famous photographer hanazono minami has sent an invitation to me to pose to her new teen magazine year 2008….

she needs to wear eye glasses

hn…evil ok gotta go….bye hotaru!!

wait I want to go….

really??oh hotaru your doing this just for me??

baka…I want to take some photo of hanzono…this will make me rich!!mwahahaha

you're really scary….OMG hotaru we have to go

wait I have to call the BB

and what's BB ??

the bunny boy and the black cat..

oooohhhhh.so stupid

what did you say??

oh nothing…he..he…he

**(after a few minutes)**

ok..we are all set!!**said hotaru**

ok then let's goooooo!!**mikan said**

why do we have to go with this stupid stuff??**said both natsume and ruka**

you have to confess baka!!said hotaru

whatever….**natsume said**

WHAT??**then ruka**

what was that ruka pyon??**mikan asked**

nothing baka…**said hotaru**

ok c'mon let's go…**mikan said excitedly**

don't be so excited baka..**natsume said**

hn…pervert** she said**

**(at the train)**

I'm getting nervous hotaru….**mikan said**

baka…stop clinging onto me…cling on bunny boy **hotaru said**

what??**ruka said blushing**

stop it now bakas were here…**natsume said**

**(at the front of the house I mean hunted house…yes it was hunted house the photographers studio…..mwahahaha)**

**Wait for the nxt chapie if you like it??**

**So how was it??**

**Did you like it??**

**If you do wait for the nxt chapie this will be really interesting!!**

**Ja ne minna-samas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

(ok…chapie 2 here you go)

**(ok…chapie 2 here you go)**

ok baka get ready!!**said hotaru**

I know but this studio looks like hunted….hotaru!!huhuhu!!**mikan said while crying**

stop clingingonto me baka cling onto bunny boy….**said hotaru**

IMAI!!**said ruka**

are you sure that this is her stupid studio they might think that polka was an ichigo ghost!!**natsume said teasingly**

you saw my….**mikan said nervously**

because you're so clumsy….**natsume smirked **

NATSUME YOU JERK…..**mikan screamed**

ok…ok…ok stop it now guys your always on fighting and fighting and fighting….**ruka said**

oh ruka your just jealous…that's the way they show love to each other**…..hotaru said**

what did you say?!**ruka shouted**

oh look ms. Hanqazono is here **mikan said**

oh hello there mikan and guys…..can you introduce your self??**ms. hanazono asked**

ruka nogi my pleasure to meet you…

hotaru imai

natsume….**oh he was really cold**

oh..please come in…**ms. Hanazono said**

**(and then they nodded except for natsume as always)**

since you are all here I've decided to give you some roles for the cover of my new teen magazine…..**ms. hanazono said**

we're not intere….**they've cut off by polka**

sure why not……**mikan said**

sakura?!**ruka said innocently poor ruka**

you'll pay for this baka….**natsume and hotaru said in chorus**

hahahahaha…..**mikan laugh nervously**

ok here are your roles….mikan you're the white lady…hoaru you're the witch…ruka the devil and last…..hey where's natsume??**ms. hanazono asked**

oh that jerk….I'll find him….please hotaru and ruka strike your pose…**mikan said then smirked**

you baka wait…**hotaru said**

I'll be fine don't worry**..mikan said**

ok…hotaru and ruka please be seated…**ms. Hanazono asked**

but how about your pictorial??**ruka asked **

it's ok lets just wait for them….ms. hanazono replied

**(while mikan was walking down stairs she slipped and the screams)**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

**(she falls onto something or someone that caused her scream again and again)**

**What was that??**

**A ghost??**

**Natsume??**

**Or what??**

**What do you think??**


	3. Chapter 3

(CHAPIE 3 ENJOY READING)

**(CHAPIE 3 ENJOY READING)**

Aahhhhhhhhhhh!!ghost!!**mikan screamed again**

**(she saw a raven haired ghost without face…wahahaha….silly )**

shut up baka it's me….**the ghost said??**

yeah I know you're a ghost….**she just replied**

baka it's me natsume….**he replied**

**(then natsume put out fire near to his face)**

oh natsume it's you!!**she said**

ok…baka get up your to heavy….**natsume said**

I'm not heavy…**mikan said**

yes you are

I'm not

you are

I'm….wait we have to go back they are waiting….**mikan said**

I'm not interested go by your self….**natsume said**

but…

no but buts…

**(then natsume starts to walk)**

natsume…

**(mikan starts to follow….then he run…mikan starts to run…then natsume stops)**

what now??**he was very annoyed **

come on natsume let's go back…**she said**

**(the book shelf is about to fall behind mikan then natsume starts to drugged mikan…makes her fall to his chest…)**

are you ok??**natsume asked**

yeah arigatou natsume

oh yeah..It's all your fault the shelf blocks our way…

no it's your fault…if you didn't run we would not be STUCK…..

**(natsume didn't speak…..and mikan stood up)**

hey natsume are you mad…**mikan asked**

no I'm really….really…really happy…**he smirked**

hey natsume what are you talking about??what are you thinking??

**Mwahahaahahaha**

**Wait for the next chapie**

**This will be really interesting**

**Oh evil natsume what are thinking..**

**Are you curious guys??**


	4. Chapter 4

(chapie 3)

**(chapie 3)**

**(he smirked again)**

natsume you're scary

were all alone mikan no one could see us

natsume??

**(then natsume pulled mikan)**

hey,what are you going to do??

**(he hugged mikan so tight)**

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

hey stop screaming….

what are you planning to do??

I just want a hug!!this is my golden chance….

what but I don't like you!!

**(then natsume ended the hug……ouch it really hurts poor natsume)**

and who's the guy?

nani??

who's the guy you like??who's that stupid guy??**he shouted**

natsume??

who is he??**he shout again**

natsume…you do….**cut off**

don't you understand that I love you….

**(awww…he was really mad….he starts to kiss mikan and then...after that)**

natsume…I…I don't like you because I…...I…

because you love someone right?!

no….that's not the point because I love you

**(then mikan stood up and natsume sat down)**

is that so??

yeah that's true natsume I love you…

I love you too…

ok natsume come on let's go back!!

**(when mikan is about to walk…natsume pulled her and makes her fall to his lap…awwww)**

hey what now??**mikan asked**

stay!!or were gonna miss this golden chance

what are you talking about??

watch and learn!!

**(natsume lift mikan's chin and starts to kiss….kyaaaaaa)**

you did enjoy it rifht??

yeah I did!!

see??

come on let's go!!

few more minutes!!I just want to do something!!

what is it??

**(natsume laid mikan on the floor)**

kyaaaaaaaa

**(natsume laid beside her facing mikan of course)**

hey polka….

don't call me polka

ok…ichigo

natsume!!

ok…honey

your flirting natsume…

I'm not…I just can believe that I have you now…

who said so??

me

hahahahah

**(then…..to be continued)**

**Wahahahaah**

**What your asking why I'm keeping on laughing like a witch??**

**Because I really don't now!!**

**Ok see you wait for the new chapie**


	5. Chapter 5

(chapie 5 minna-sama enjoy reading)

**(chapie 5 minna-sama enjoy reading)**

I love you sooooo much natsume**….mikan said**

I love you too

**(mikan playfully went up…above natsume)**

What are you doing??**he asked**

Nothing…..

**(mikan landed her lips to his….then natsume starts to hug her very tight while mikan's hands were lost at his raven hair)**

Sooooo that's the thing you really want??why you didn't say so??**he smirked**

Hmph!!pervert!!**mikan said while blushing 10000000000000 shades **

Want more??

Sure why not?!

**(they change their position this time natsume went up….and kissed her passionately….hmmmm…delicious!!oh minna-samas I'm sorry!!**

**After that mikan hugs him very tight and she's laughing…)**

What's your problem??

Nothing…..**she giggled**

Really??

Yeah!!

**(oh I almost forgot back to ms. Hanazono.hotaru and ruka)**

Grrrrr…where are those baka…..**hotaru was really mad**

I'm going to find them!!**ruka said**

I'm going too….

Ms. Hanazono sorry for what's happening….**ruka pleaded**

No…It's ok….go ahead find them!!

**(going back to the love birds)**

Hey!!natsume why don't you get you're really heavy

Hn..

**(then natsume leaned his back at the wall…..mikan sat onto his LAP facing HIM…then hugs)**

Hey what are you doing??**he said in a cold voice**

Are you mad??**she asked**

Not really

But why??tell me

It's none of you business

You are really mad…did I do something you don't want??

Nothing

Natsume

I told you…NOTHING…**he shouted**

**(then tears starts to fall in mikan's cute face)**

(**natsume hugs her)**

You really love me baka!!**his laughing now**

Hey you're not mad?!

Of course not…I'm just giving you a test…

A test hmph….pervert

Hey you really have a shape…you've really grown up!!

of course I'm already 13 yrs. old

**(imagine a 13 yr old girl have a boy friend??)**

Ok let me see

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….**she screamed**

**Hey minna samas what do you think will happen next??**


	6. Chapter 6

**(chapie 6 here you go)**

**(natsume touched mikan's xxx that's why she screamed out loud)**

What are you doing pervert?!

Oh…you're right!!!youre no longer flat chested ..really….soft

Stop it now natsume!!!

Hn…whatever

hey natsume remember this even that I'm your girl friend don't even think to touch some weird places ok!!!

No!!!

Natsume

No…look our position is really weird right?!and your telling me such a thing!!!I don't even force you to seat on my lap and you did!!!

That's not the point!!ok I'll get up!!!

**(natsume didn't let her go)**

What now???

Stay!!!

Huh???

Don't move!!!

Why???**she blushed 10000000000000 shades again**

You said that…"don't even think to touch some weird places ok!!!"….but if you move you're giving me nice view of your panties

**(back to hotaru and ruka)**

Where are those baka???**hotaru was really irritated **

Please calm down hotaru!!!**ruka asked**

**(this time hotaru was really shocked staring at ruka)**

Huh…uhm..hm why hotaru??**he asked**

Did you just called me hotaru?!

Uhm…honestly from now on I've decided to call you hotaru…

**(she smiled)**

C'mon let's find them** ruka said before his face turn to tomato red**

Ok

**(after 14 minutes they saw a big shelf…hotaru remove this big shelf by using her invention #999…hehe)**

Oh thanks to y…..

What are you 2 doing?!

**(they showed a funny blank face)**

It's not exactly what are you thinking..**mikan explained**

Were togther now…**natsume broke the silence**

Oh really were together now too right ruka?!

**(ruka was shocked )**

Yes..wait are you seious?

I'm not…

**(hotaru pulled him w/ that weird invention..then smack…mikan and natsume showed another funny blank faces..natsume looked at her then pulled her..they're on the studio now)**

Hey natsume can I have a minute…**hotaru ordered**

Sure..

**(while ruka and mikan are chatting)**

Hey don't even think to hurt that girl understood…**she glared**

Hmph…say that on your self

I'm serious idiot

I'm serious too

**(they're now glaring at each other then miss hanazono called them)**

Guys c'mon let's take a picture

**(They all came)**

Ok 1..2..3

**(click..mikan and hotaru pulled their partners and kiss)**

**(after an hour .. they came back to gakuen alice ms. Hanazono have a surprise the whole campus saw the picture…and they blushed 10000000 shades….oh how embarrassing ..hehe) **

**Finish!!!**


End file.
